In conventional capacitive sensors the fixed plate, typically silicon, is connected to the diaphragm, typically formed in a ceramic substrate, using solder balls. One problem with this is that the solder balls are typically about 150-200 μm in height. This defines at least in part the dimension of the capacitive gap. With such a large height the gap, too, is large and this reduces the sensitivity. Therefore the diaphragm has to deflect more under pressure to obtain the desired sensitivity. To accommodate this the diaphragm must be made thinner to get the desired sensitivity. This makes the diaphragm more susceptible to cracking and fracturing. One solution is to provide holes to receive the solder balls and thus reduce their effective height. But the addition of these holes adds considerable cost and must be done extremely accurately. Even assuming a proper balance between solder ball height and diaphragm thickness can be obtained, the solder balls themselves contribute to inaccuracy as they may fracture, break and are subject to creep from temperature and time.
Another shortcoming is that solder balls do not hermetically seal the gap: contaminants and conditions such as changes in ambient pressure can effect the gap and change the capacitance, independent of any change in the parameter being measured by displacement of the diaphragm. To accommodate this the entire device can be placed in a sealed package but this, too, adds to the cost.